The Lesson
by Siry89
Summary: Soubi muss seine wahrscheinlich schwerste Lektion lernen... Loszulassen.
1. The empty Heart

The Lesson

By Siry

Author's note: Endlich geht es mit meinem Lieblingspairing weiter *_*

Kapitel 1: - The lonely heart -

_If I had a heart,_

_I could love you..._

Dass Ritsu Minami mehr war, als man mit dem bloßen Auge erkennen konnte, hatte Soubi schon früh gewusst. An ihm faszinierte Soubi einfach alles. Natürlich waren es vor allem seine Worte gewesen, die sich unter seine Haut, direkt bis in seinen innersten Kern gebohrt hatten. Aber wären es nur diese, wäre das zu einfach gewesen. Viel mehr war es die Art, wie er sprach, wie er sich bewegte und wie er ihn ansah.

_Perfekt... Er ist einfach perfekt..._

Zumindest waren das die Worte, die Soubis Geist noch zu Stande brachte, als er nackt und schwer atmend mit dem Rücken auf Ritsus Bett gedrückt lag, während dieser sich gerade über ihn rüber beugte. Der selbe Schweißfilm, den auch er auf sich spüren konnte, überzog Ritsus Haut und Soubi musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht darüber zu lecken. Doch dass es besser war, seinen Impulsen nicht nach zu kommen und sie zu kontrollieren, hatte Soubi schon vor Langem gelernt. So musste er also dem Wunsch widerstehen, Ritsu erneut zu berühren, zu schmecken und zu spüren. Denn das wäre ihm natürlich ohne Aufforderung nicht erlaubt gewesen.

_Vielleicht will er gar nicht, dass ich ihn 'begreife'..._

Ritsus Gesicht war nun über seinem und fast hätten sich ihre Lippen berührt. Er lächelte Soubi mit diesem speziellen Lächeln an, das zwar von seinen Lippen ausging, seine Augen aber niemals erreichte. Außerdem konnte Soubi nie sagen, ab wann dieses Lächeln zu einem Grinsen wurde.

„Soubi-kun..." schnurrte Ritsu ihm zuckersüß zu.

„Nein! Sag nichts, bitte. Nicht... nicht jetzt." Schließlich wusste Soubi, was Sache war. Seine Gedanken waren schon ganz benebelt, während er seinen Körper schon fast nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte, da brauchte er jetzt nicht auch noch seine Worte zu hören, mit denen er ihn so leicht einlullen und um den Finger wickeln konnte.

_Viel zu leicht... _

Natürlich musste der Ältere eigentlich gar nicht reden, um das in ihm auszulösen, denn als dieser nun seine Lippen mit einem Kuss verschloss, erwiderte er ihn nur all zu bereitwillig. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und fordernd, doch gerade als Soubi gedanklich völlig abzudriften drohte, unterbrach Ritsu ihn und schaute mit diesem 'Lehrer-Schüler-Blick' auf ihn herab. Und dann spürte Soubi wieder dieses Gefühl in sich hoch kommen. Er glaubte, dass es so etwas wie Traurigkeit sein musste, die sich gerade mit seiner Lust und Faszination zusammen vermischte. Irgendwie passierte ihm das in letzter Zeit immer häufiger, wenn er mit Ritsu zusammen war und er fragte sich, warum ihn Liebe bloß so traurig machte.

„Soubi, hör auf so zu denken..." Ertappt biss Soubi sich auf die Lippe. Wie dumm von ihm, hatte er sich denn keine Mühe gegeben, seine Gefühle zu verbergen?

„Ich denke doch an garnichts." Sagte er wenig überzeugt von seiner eigenen Aussage und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter.

„Doch tust du. Du hast diesen Gesichtsausdruck." bohrte Ritsu nach, doch gleich in nächsten Moment legte Soubi ihm die Hände in den Nacken und versuchte ihn zu sich zu ziehen.

„Etwa der Ausdruck, der sagt: 'Hör endlich auf zu reden und f-" doch weiter kam er nicht, denn schon hatte Ritsu ihn an den Handgelenken gepackt und hielt diese neben ihm auf die Matratze gedrückt, während ihre Münder sich wieder trafen.

Und dann war Soubi bloß noch Fleisch und Herz.

Soubi blieb in diesem Kuss passiv und als er sich küssen ließ, fühlte es sich wirklich so an, als ob es Ritsu etwas bedeuten würde. Als ob _er _ihm etwas bedeuten würde, während Soubi bloß noch zu verstecken versuchte, dass es für ihn _alles_ bedeutete.

Nur zu gerne hätte Soubi gewusst, was Ritsu gerade jetzt fühlte und dachte, doch war er zu ängstlich, um zu fragen. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sowieso nur ein sinnloses Gestammel hervor gebracht, als Ritsus Hand sich auf seine Erektion legte. Als Ritsu bei der Berührung selbst genießerisch aufstöhnte, war Soubi nicht überrascht, aber fühlte sich dennoch glücklich und irgendwie... geschmeichelt. Er versuchte sich auf dieses Gefühl zu konzentrieren und die Traurigkeit damit beiseite schieben zu können. Es fiel ihm schwerer als der Ältere ihn an den Schultern packte und mit sanfter Gewalt auf den Bauch drehte.

„Du gehörst mir, Soubi-kun." schnurrte er und Soubi musste ihn garnicht sehen, um sich vorstellen zu können, wie sich seine Lippen zu diesem Lächeln kräuselten.

„Das weiß ich." flüsterte er gegen das Kissen, aber war sich sicher, dass Ritsu ihn dennoch gehört hatte.

_Und dass du nicht mein bist, das weiß ich übrigens auch... Aber ich immer dein sein werde, solange du es erlaubst... Dass du mich besitzt und immer besitzen wirst, ob ich nun deinen Namen trage oder nicht... Weil ich dich so verdammt liebe, dass es sich anfühlt, als würdest du mir das Herz rausreißen. _

„Argh...!" entfuhr es Soubi, während er versuchte, die Lippen geschlossen zu halten. Über den Schmerz, der fast augenblicklich folgte, als Ritsu in ihn eindrang, war er fast glücklich. Zumindest lenkte er ihn von dem viel tiefer gehenden Schmerz in seiner Brust ab. Physische Schmerzen waren ihm vertraut, damit konnte er umgehen. Auch dafür hatte Ritsu gesorgt.

„Beherrsch dich, Soubi." ermahnte ihn Ritsu, bevor er anfing, sich langsam in ihm zu bewegen.

„Ja, Sensei..." gab der zurück und war froh, dass Ritsu seine zusammengepressten Augenlider nicht sehen konnte. Und ab dann ging es eigentlich garnicht mehr um den Schmerz, sondern viel mehr um die Tatsache, dass er ergeben und ausgeliefert war, für was auch immer Ritsu mit ihm vorhatte. Im Prinzip war das hier nur die real gewordene Metapher seines ganzen Lebens. Von _Sex _an sich hatte er sich immer mehr versprochen. Die Realität hatte ihn mittlerweile gelehrt, dass er keine Sterne sah, wenn Ritsu wie jetzt diese gewisse Stelle in seinem Inneren streifte. Es würde auch kein großes Feuerwerk geben, wenn der Ältere ihn bis an den Rand seiner Erregung massierte und darüber hinaus. Das heißt, _falls _er sich dazu herab lassen würde. In den meisten Fällen musste Soubi für den Großteil seines Vergnügens selber sorgen. Doch heute schien Ritsu einen guten Tag zu haben. Trotzdem gab Soubi sich nicht der Illusion hin, dass sie sich später zusammen die Sterne anschauen würden.

„Gefällt dir das...?" fragte der, dem es gerade sichtlich zu gefallen schien.

„J-Ja... mach weiter..." Und das tragische war, es gefiel ihm wirklich. Die physischen und weniger physischen Schmerzen. Die Hitze in seinem Körper und Kälte in seinem Herzen. Die naiven Wunschträume eines Teenies und die Abgebrühtheit eines Kindes, das eigentlich noch viel zu jung dafür war.

Aber vielleicht musste es wehtun. Der Sex und... das Leben. Zumindest war das eine naheliegende Annahme für jemanden, der sich noch nie vollkommen unbeschwert gefühlt hatte. Jemanden wie ihn.

„Soubi..." Aus dem Stöhnen hinter ihm, hört er immer wieder seinen Namen heraus. Fast wäre er sich sicher gewesen, dass er zwischen Lust und Begierde noch ein anderes Gefühl dabei heraus hören konnte. Zumindest gab es Momente, in denen der Wunsch so groß war, dass es sich wie echt anfühlte.

„Sag... dass du mehr... davon willst."

„M-mehr, b-bitte..." keuchte Soubi promt, obwohl er bereits spürte, dass er nicht mehr viel mehr aushalten konnte, bevor er kommen würde.

„Wie... heißt... das?" Zwischen Ritsus immer schneller werdenden Stößen wurde es Soubi fast unmöglich darüber nachzudenken, was er alles von ihm hören wollte.

„B-bitte, … S-sensei!"

_Ich bin sein Eigentum... und er beansprucht mich als solches... _Ein gewisses Maß an Demütigung ließ sich dabei wohl nicht verhindern.

„Dann komm... für mich..."

Und in einer Trance aus Lust, Gehorsam, erfüllter Sehnsucht und unerfüllter Liebe kam er, genau wie Ritsu, unwissend darüber, was dieser gerade fühlte.

Wie gesagt, da war kein Feuerwerk und er fühlte sich auch nicht wie im Himmel. Als er spürte, wie Ritsu von hinten die Arme um ihn schlang und sie so zusammen lagen, kam das fast einer Umarmung gleich.

_Warum fühlt es sich dann nicht wie eine an?_

„Würdest du mich küssen, Ritsu...?" flüsterte Soubi flehend, auf der Suche nach Zuwendung. Immerhin war es nicht viel, was er an Selbstachtung nach zu verlieren hatte.

„Soubi-kun..." nuschelte Ritsu gegen seinen Nacken. Sagte nichts danach, weil er zu müde war. Er tat auch nichts. Die darauf folgende Stille lastete schwer wie Blei auf Soubis nacktem Körper und mit einem mal begann er zu frieren. Er griff nach der Decke und zog sie über sie beide. Er drückte sich nach hinten so nah an Ritsu ran, wie er konnte. Er liebte seine Haut, aber jetzt störte sie, weil sie ihn von ihm trennte. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er am liebsten in ihn hinein kriechen würde, um in dieser Symbiose zu verschwinden. Sich einfach aufzulösen...

Soubi zog die Decke über ihre Köpfe und erschuf damit so etwas wie einen Kokon. Eine kleine, dunkle Welt, in der es nichts gab außer ihre weichen und warmen Körper. Sogar Ritsus beruhigenden Herzschlag konnte er hören.

Und darin fand er Frieden.

„Ich liebe dich..." flüsterte Soubi und hatte die Augen dabei geschlossen.

„Das weiß ich."

_Nein... Tust du nicht..._

To be continued...

Mai, 2014


	2. Pearls before swine

The Lesson

By Siry

Author's note: Dann stell ich mal kurz meinen OC Tamiko vor:

. /2011/07/konachan-com-80116-animal_ears-catgirl-glasses-megurine_

Kapitel 2: - Pearls before swine -

_Head up,_

_stay strong._

_Fake a smile,_

_move on._

Soubi blies den Rauch aus seinen Lungen und beobachtete, wie er langsam zur Decke stieg und sich auf dem Weg dorthin mit Ritsus vermischte. Dessen war dichter und weißer. Wahrscheinlich weil er fester zog und nicht, wie Soubi, bloß paffte. Letzten Endes lösten sie sich beide auf und bildeten einen stickigen Dunst in Ritsus Schlafzimmer. Doch für nichts in der Welt hätte Soubi jetzt ein Fenster geöffnet, denn dafür hätte er aufstehen müssen.

Noch ein Zug, noch eine sich auflösende Rauchwolke.

_Zerstreuung... Entspannung... _

Zumindest für einige Momente.

„Der Silvestertanzball ist bald..." sagte Soubi plötzlich und war im nächsten Moment selbst geschockt darüber, dass er dieses Thema ansprach. Wahrscheinlich war es die Tatsache, dass Ritsu ihn nicht sofort wieder weggeschickt hatte. Jetzt lagen sie seit Minuten gemeinsam im Bett und rauchten. Nackt und gemeinsam unter der selben Decke und betrachteten den Rauch über ihnen. Das hatte etwas von kitschigem Wolken-gucken. So ähnlich jedenfalls.

„Mhm... Ich weiß." kam dann Ritsus Antwort und mit einem Schlag wurde Soubi wieder bewusst, dass er das wirklich gesagt hatte. Verdammt, dabei hatte er sich doch vorgenommen dafür nicht zu betteln, wenn Ritsu das Thema nicht selber angesprochen hätte. „Nagisa geht mir damit seit Wochen auf die Nerven."

_Shit... Und jetzt nerve auch noch ich ihn damit! _Doch jetzt war der erste Schritt getan. Jetzt musste er seinen Mut für den nächsten zusammen nehmen.

„Hehe, ohja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Jedenfall werden alle Schüler werden mit ihren Kampfpartnern da sein und ich hab mich gefragt..." Wenn Ritsu ihm gleich eine Abfuhr erteilen würde, dann sollte er sie ihm zumindest ins Gesicht sagen. Deshalb drehte Soubi sich auf die Seite und stützte den Kopf auf seinem Arm ab.

„Ritsu würdest du mit mir zu diesem Tanz gehen?"

Anscheinend kam diese Frage für Ritsu so überraschend, dass dieser sich verschluckte und husten musste, was bei Soubi dazu führte, dass er sich am liebsten unter der Decke verkrochen hätte.

„Machst du Witze, Kleiner?"

„Nein... a-aber es wäre doch eine gute Gelegenheit um... naja, du weißt schon." antwortete Soubi zögerlich. Doch anscheinend wusste Ritsu nicht worauf er hinaus wollte.

„Um was? Mich lächerlich zu machen?"

Gekränkt zog Soubi die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er fing erst garnicht an, darüber nach zu denken, was das jetzt schon wieder bedeuten sollte.

„Nein! Um allen zu zeigen, dass..." Soubi ballte die Hand, in der er keine Zigarette hatte, unter der Decke zur Faust. „... ich dein Sacrifice bin!"

Ritsu hob daraufhin demonstrativ die Decke an und warf Soubi darunter einen flüchtigen Blick zu bevor er die Decke wieder achtlos fallen ließ.

„Du trägst meinen Namen nicht. Du bist nicht mein Sacrifice, Soubi. Sie ist-"

„Ich weiß was sie ist!" unterbrach er ihn, bevor Ritsu die schmerzende Wahrheit aussprechen konnte. „Du könntest ihn mir geben..." Unweigerlich musste Soubi an die Stelle an Ritsus Bauch denken, an der in schwarzen Lettern das Wort _Delusion _stand. Er konnte sich auch noch an die Prügel erinnern, die er mit neun Jahren bekommen hatte, als Ritsu ihn dabei erwischt hatte, wie er sich selbst mit Filzstift diesen Namen auf die Haut geschrieben hatte...

„Du bist kein Täuscher, Soubi-kun."

Mit dieser Feststellung war Soubi entwaffnet und das Gespräch beendet. Niedergeschlagen wandte er den Blick ab. Jetzt blieb ihm nichts mehr. Selbst die Rauchwölkchen waren weg, als seine Zigarette abgebrannt war und er sie ausdrücken musste.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich gefragt habe..." flüsterte Soubi entschuldigend. Plötzlich merkte er, wie Ritsu sich zu ihm beugte und seine Lippen auf die seinen legte. Überrascht und glücklich erwiderte Soubi den Kuss. Zuckersüß und rauchig zugleich schmeckte sein Mund und Soubi war sofort wieder hin und weg. Das war das schlimmste an Ritsu, dass Soubi nie wissen konnte, woran er bei ihm war. Nach einer für ihn viel zu kurzen Zeit löste sich Ritsu wieder von ihm und sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„War das nicht auch so eine Art Tanz?" fragte Ritsu mit tiefer Stimme und fuhr Soubi mit den Fingerspitzen durch die Haare, woraufhin dieser eine wohlige Gänsehaut bekam. „Und du bist ein guter Tänzer..."

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer." sagte Soubi leise und war sich nicht sicher, ob er dabei noch verliebter hätte klingen können. Und dann, für den Bruchteil eines Momentes hatte Soubi das Gefühl, dass Ritsu seine eigenen Gefühle exakt wiederspiegelte. Dass er ihn auf die gleiche Weise ansah. Irgendwie... tragisch und ganz voller Liebe und Schmerz. Doch genauso schnell, wie dieses aufflackernden Gefühle bei Ritsu sichtbar wurden, waren sie auch schon wieder verschwunden und seine Augen hatten wieder diesen kalten, distanzierten Blick angenommen.

„Der Unterricht ist vorbei. Du kannst jetzt gehen, Soubi." sagte Ritsu dann in einem so neutralen Tonfall, als ob er ihn wirklich aus dem Nachhilfeunterricht entlassen würde, den Soubi 'offiziell' bekommt, wenn er sie sich trafen.

„Ja, _Sensei._" Er konnte sich nicht verkneifen, den Titel in ironischem Unterton hintendran zu setzten. Ritsu sollte ruhig wissen, was er von all dem hielt. Auch wenn das anscheinend nichts an seinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber zu ändern schien.

_Ja, Zuckerbrot und Peitsche... das war schon immer genau deine Art. _

Ritsu drehte sich auch die Seite und machte es sich zum Einschlafen bequem, während Soubi seine Kleidung zusammensuchte und wieder anzog.

Als er die Hand schon an der Türklinke hatte, hielt er inne und sah nochmal zu Ritsu zurück. Doch dieser hatte bereits die Augen geschlossen. Trotz allem konnte Soubi nicht anders, als Ritsu einfach nur wunderschön zu finden.

_Ich könnte die ganze Nacht hier stehen und ihn einfach nur ansehen... Was soll's, man muss auch hart zu sich selbst sein können. _Schweren Herzens riss Soubi sich von diesem Anblick los und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, um Ritsu nicht zu wecken.

Ebenso leise schlich er über den Flur, denn Nachhilfeunterricht hin oder her, wenn ihn jemand sah wie er mitten in der Nacht und mit ziemlich zerzausten Haaren aus dem Zimmer seines Lehrers kam, würde das die Gerüchteküche nur wieder anheizen und er wusste, wie wenig das Ritsu gefiel. Er konnte sich nur zu gut daran erinnern, wie Ritsu sich ihm gegenüber verhalten hatte, nachdem Nagisa ihn das erste Mal ohne Ohren erwischt hatte damals. Danach hatte Ritsu ihm über Wochen verboten ihn zu treffen und war ihm ständig aus dem Weg gegangen. Es schauderte Soubi immernoch, wenn er daran zurück dachte und bis heute konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie er das bloß überstanden hatte.

Jetzt musste er nur noch leise in sein Zimmer verschwinden, ohne dass er Tamiko dabei aufweckte, die sich mit ihm das Zimmer teilte und ebenfalls eine unbeschriebene Waffe war, die an dieser Schule für ihr zukünftiges Sacrifice ausgebildet wurde. Was sich jedoch als recht schwierig erweist, da die Türe an einer bestimmten Stelle quietscht und es so unmöglich ist, lautlos herein zu langen. Als er eintrat sah er jedoch, dass sie noch ihre Nachttischlampe anhatte und ein Buch las. Sie musterte ihn durch ihre Brillengläser über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg als er eintrat und verdrehte die Augen als sie im Bruchteil einer Sekunde kombinierte, wo er gerade herkam.

„Ich dachte du schläfst vielleicht schon..." flüsterte Soubi und tippelte eilig zu seinem Bett.

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Du brauchst also nicht zu flüstern." sagte Tamiko und an ihrem Unterton konnte Soubi bereits erkennen, dass er jetzt wieder eine Standpauke von ihr bekommen würde. Auf der einen Seite hasste er diese Gespräche, auf der anderen brauchte er sie. Es war verzwickt... Er wollte nicht ständig hören, wie sie Ritsu schlecht macht, aber es tat auch unglaublich gut, überhaupt mal mit jemandem darüber reden zu können.

Er streifte seine Kleidung bis auf T-Shirt und Shorts aus und schlüpfte dann in sein eigenes Bett, welches im Gegensatz zu dem vorherigen eiskalt war. Dass sie dabei die Narben auf seinem Körper sehen konnte, machte ihm nichts aus. Tamiko kannte sie und wusste auch, von wem sie stammten. Soubi glaubte, dass das wohl der Hauptgrund dafür war, weswegen sie Ritsu so garnicht leiden konnte.

Zuerst sagte keiner von beiden etwas, doch Soubi konnte Tamikos bohrendes Blick förmlich spüren, die keine Anstalten machte, ihr Buch weiter zu lesen. Er selbst versuchte eine bequeme Position zu finden und rieb mit den Händen an seinen Beinen entlang, um sich schneller aufzuwärmen.

Alles in allem war es doch ein toller Abend gewesen... Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Gesicht einen verträumten Ausdruck angenommen, als er daran zurück dachte, wie Ritsu ihn vorhin im Arm gehalten hatte, da Tamiko nun den Anfang machte.

„Was findest du bloß an diesem Kerl, Soubi?"

„Er ist einfach perfekt..." antwortete Soubi und ließ mit einem tiefen Seufzer alle Anspannung los. Es tat gut, jetzt in seinem Zimmer zu sein, zusammen mit Tamiko. Hier konnte er schwärmen und seine Gefühle zeigen. Nicht wie bei Ritsu, wo er sich ständig kontrollieren und die meisten seiner Gedanken für sich behalten musste. Über die Jahre war Tamiko seine Freundin und Verbündete geworden, vor ihr musste er sich nicht verstellen. „Ritsu ist wie ein Gott für mich... und wenn er redet, ist es, als ob die Welt still steht."

„Minami ist kein Gott, sondern ein pädophiler Perverser! … Oh um Himmels Willen, sag mir bitte nicht, dass du ein PinUp von ihm hast?!" Soubi hätte fast gekichert. Ihre Wortwahl war das, was in am nächsten an sowas, wie ein Lachen heran bringen konnte, was eine willkommene Abwechslung zum Rest seines Lebens war, der eher weniger zum Lachen war. Natürlich hatte er auch kein 'PinUp' von Ritsu, obwohl das eine durchaus amüsante Vorstellung wäre. Er hatte ein Foto von ihm aus der Nachttischschublade hervorgeholt, das er jetzt betrachtete.

( Hier, damit ihr's auch habt: . )

Er strich behutsam mit dem Finger über das Polaroid, vorsichtig, als ob es aus Glas wäre. Es hatte ihn einiges an Überredung und Bitten gekostet, bis Ritsu sich von ihm fotografieren gelassen hatte. Von den Fotos, die Ritsu von ihm als Gegenleistung erwartet hatte, konnte Soubi nur hoffen, dass sie nie irgendjemand anderes in die Finger bekommen würde...

„Dein Herz an einen Perversen zu verlieren, ist wie Perlen vor die Säue zu werfen, Soubi. Ich hoffe du weißt das..." sagte Tamiko mit resignierendem Tonfall. Eigentlich wusste sie ja, dass ihm nicht zu helfen war. Trotzdem schien es ihr ein Anliegen zu sein, ihn retten zu wollen.

_Eine gute Charaktereigenschaft... Sie wird für ihr Sacrifice ein gutes Sentouki werden._

„Er würde es nie laut aussprechen, aber ich denke er hat sich auch in mich verliebt..." zumindest war es das, was Soubi innerlich hoffte. Dass Ritsu nur jetzt noch nicht öffentlich zu ihm stand, weil er offiziell noch sein Lehrer und Leiter dieser Schule war. Damit hatte er schließlich ein gewisses Maß an Professionalität zu wahren.

„Oh tatsächlich, hat er das? Erzähl doch mal, war das _vor _oder _nach _deinem zehnten Geburtstag?" Manchmal hätte er sie für ihre sarkastische Art am liebsten geschlagen.

„Du weißt garnichts, Tamiko." entgegnete Soubi eingeschnappt und verstaute seinen Schatz wieder in der Schublade.

„Ich weiß so einiges. Das einzige, wo ich nicht dahinter steige ist, ob Minami auf kleine Jungs steht, oder immernoch an deine tote Mum denkt, während er dich knallt. Und ich kann mich kaum entscheiden, was von beiden ekelhafter ist!"

„Tamiko... deine Wortwahl!" sagte Soubi genervt und hielt sich demonstrativ die Ohren zu.

„Tut mir Leid, aber manche Dinge muss man eben so sagen, wie sie sind! Mich regt einfach auf, was dieser Idiot mit dir abzieht, da vergesse ich schon mal meine guten Manieren."

Soubi nahm das erst mal so hin. Er konnte ihr dafür ja nicht mal einen Vorwurf machen.

„Wenn du auf dein Sacrifice triffst, wirst du mich verstehen. Dann ist dir auch egal, wie die Person sich dir gegenüber verhält. Du wirst ihr einfach verfallen sein..."

„Wenn du _dein _richtiges Sacrifice findest, musst du Minami sowieso vergessen." stellte Tamiko trocken fest und zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob das Thema mit dieser Feststellung für sie erledigt wäre. Für ihn war das leider nicht so einfach abzuhaken...

„Wie soll ich denn jemals die Person vergessen, mit der ich so viele Erinnerungen teile? Die _alles _ist, woran ich mich erinnere?"

„Das wirst du dann erkennen, wenn es soweit ist."

„Na vielen herzlichen Dank auch, für deinen weisen Rat, Tamiko." Schließlich war sie nicht die Einzige, die Ironie kannte.

„Nagut, du willst einen Rat haben, Soubi Agatsuma? Vergiss niemals Minamis wahren Namen und werf ein Licht auf eure Beziehung. Dieser Kerl bewegt sich nämlich nur im Schatten."

Soubi dachte darüber einige Momente nach und musste sich eingestehen, dass da etwas wahres dran war.

„Gut gewählte Worte, Tamiko."

„Danke. Ich hatte ebenfalls einen guten Lehrer."

To be continued...

Mai, 2014


	3. Meet your Maker

The Lesson

By Siry

Kapitel 3: - Meet your maker -

_At some point you have to realize, _

_that some people con stay in you heart_

_but not in your life. _

Es war mucksmäuschen still in seinem Zimmer und Soubi war dankbar dafür, da ihm von Tamikos Versuchen ihn zum Mitkommen zu überreden immer noch die Ohren dröhnten. Sie hatte versucht ihn aufzuheitern, doch letzten Endes musste sie doch alleine gehen. Nicht sie oder irgendwer hätte ihn dazu bringen können, zu diesem Tanzball zu gehen. Wenn er nicht mit Ritsu hingehen konnte, dann wollte er eben garnicht gehen.

Er lag auf seinem Bett und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als er sich an die Abfuhr erinnerte, die er von ihm bekommen hatte.

_Das ist nicht fair... Das ist einfach nicht fair! _

Doch er musste sich davon abhalten, weiter darüber nachzugrübeln. Es brachte ja auch nichts. Er konnte es in Gedanken drehen und wenden wie er wollte, letzten Endes musste er sich Ritsus Willen beugen, mit allen Konsequenzen, die das für ihn hatte. Die Konsequenz war in diesem Fall, dass alle in der großen Halle waren und sich amüsierten. Naja, alle, bis auf ihn, natürlich. Und Ritsu, der würde ebenfalls nicht da sein. Soubi konnte das einfach nicht verstehen. Warum wehrte Ritsu sich bloß so verbissen dagegen, glücklich zu sein?

Bevor Soubi versuchen konnte, das ganze wieder rational zu sehen, wurden seine Gedanken unterbrochen, als jemand von außen die Türklinke herunter drückte und herein kam. Eigentlich kannte Soubi nur eine Person, die ungefragt durch Türen kam ohne anzuklopfen.

„Guten Abend, Soubi-kun."

Und da stand er, in Hemd und Jacket, die Krawatte zu einem lockeren Knoten um den Hals gebunden. Soubi glaube, dass er wohl träumen musste.

„R-Ritsu...?" fragte Soubi unsicher und traute sich kaum zu atmen. Wenn das ein Traum war, wollte er auf keinen Fall riskieren aufzuwachen.

„Hast du jemand anderen erwartet?" Nein, das war ganz eindeutig Ritsus kühle Stimme, und zwar viel zu realistisch, als dass es ein Traum sein könnte. Soubi setzte sich im Bett auf.

„Gehen wir... etwa doch hin?" Soubi traute sich kaum es auszusprechen, geschweige denn, darauf zu hoffen. Aber warum sollte Ritsu sonst hier sein? Und dann auch noch in dieser Kleidung. Mit einem Mal kam Soubi sich furchtbar vor. Ritsu stand dort, ausgehfertig und, falls das möglich war, noch viel wunderschöner als sonst schon, wohingegen er selbst in einfachem T-Shirt und Shorts im Bett lag. Er zog die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch, damit Ritsu ihn nicht so sah. Seine Haare waren wahrscheinlich auch nicht gekämmt.

_Oh verdammt... _

„Nein, tun wir nicht." Natürlich nicht... wie unglaublich dumm von ihm, das auch nur im Ansatz gehofft zu haben... „Aber wir können in die Nähe davon gehen."

Soubi sah von seiner Decke auf und fragte sich, was das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten hatten. „Okay...?"

„Willst du dich dann anziehen?" fragte Ritsu mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, als Soubi sich auch einige Momente später noch nicht gerührt hatte. Soubi öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, schloss ihn dann aber wieder, als er keine Worte fand und stand hastig auf.

„Einem Sentouki darf es niemals die Sprache verschlagen, egal wie unerwartet die Situation ist." tadelte ihn Ritsu, während Soubi vor seinem Kleiderschrank stand und eilig etwas passendes heraus kramte.

„Ja, Sensei. Tut mir leid." antwortete Soubi korrekt und streifte mit klopfendem Herzen sein Shirt aus, um ein frisches Hemd über zu ziehen.

„Deine Narben sind wunderschön, Soubi-kun." Zum Glück stand er mit dem Gesicht zum Schrank, sodass Ritsu das zarte rosa nicht sehen konnte, das seine Wangen annahmen. Was sollte er darauf sagen? 'Danke'? Immerhin hatte Ritsu sie ihm ja selbst zugefügt. Aber er durfte auch nicht den Eindruck machen, als ob ihm schon wieder die Worte fehlten.

„Damit lobst du dich nur selbst. Ich bin bloß das, was du aus mir gemacht hast." Ritsu verzog einen Mundwinkel zu soetwas wie einem halbherzigen Lächeln.

„Du gibst mir allen Anlass stolz zu sein, Soubi. Und das in jedweder Hinsicht."

Soubi schluckte.

_Okay, irgendwas geht hier vor... _Was, konnte Soubi noch nicht sagen, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass Ritsu zu ihm gekommen war um ihn abzuholen, war schon höchst verdächtig. Dann auch noch seine untypisch milden und sogar wertschätzenden Worte... vielleicht war es doch ein Traum?

Soubi fuhr sich einige Male mit einem Kamm durch die blonden Haare, bevor er sie mit einem schwarzen Band zu einem kurzen Zopf zusammen band, aus dem sowieso mehr Haare wieder herausfielen, als drinstecken. Aber er wusste, dass Ritsu es mochte, wenn er seine Haare so band. Und Soubi liebte es, wenn Ritsus Finger an der Schleife herum spielten.

Als Ritsu ihm dann auch noch seinen Arm anbot, in dem Soubi sich einhaken konnte und sie so den Flur in Richtung Innenhof entlang gingen, wusste Soubi, dass hier _definitiv _irgendwas vor sich ging.

_Vielleicht wird er mich heute zu seinem... _Nein, er würde sich nicht erlauben, diesen Gedanken zu Ende zu denken. Unter gar keinen Umständen.

Doch trotz aller guter Vorsätze... er war immer noch 15 und voller Träume, deswegen konnte er auch den leisen Hauch von Vorfreude und Euphorie nicht vertreiben, als Ritsu ihn mit in den Innenhof führte. Die große Halle, in der der Ball statt fand, lag direkt daneben und durch die hohen Fenster drangen die Lichter und Farben nach draußen. Soubi war hin und weg, der ansonsten stockdunkle Garten wurde damit in ein künstlerisches Ambiente getaucht, das von der gedämpften Musik nur untermalt wurde.

Ritsu bot ihm eine Zigartte an, die Soubi nur all zu gerne annahm. Mit erwartungsvoll großen Augen sah er zu seinem Mentor auf. Er versuchte irgendwas aus dessen Augen ablesen zu können. Ermutigt durch all die positiven Momente dieses Abends traute Soubi sich letztlich die Frage zu stellen, die eigentlich ständig in seinem Kopf herum schwirrte, wenn er Ritsu zusammen war.

„Woran denkst du gerade?"

Eine einfache, aber intime Frage. Wahrscheinlich die intimste, die er Ritsu hätte stellen können und zu seiner großen Überraschung, bekam er ohne ein Zögern die Antwort darauf.

„An mein gebrochenes Herz."

Bam. Da hatte er seine Antwort. Und jetzt? Sie war so ehrlich und offen, dass er wieder nichts zu sagen wusste. Ritsu hatte ihm nie seine Gefühle gezeigt, abgesehen von der Sorte Gefühl die er wohl verspürte, während Soubi mit dem Gesicht nach unten gegen die Matratze oder den Schreibtisch gedrückt lag. Doch das war kein Problem gewesen. Soubi wusste, wie man auf Erniedrigungen reagierte, wie man Schmerzen ertrugt und Befehlen widerstandslos gehorchte. Aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er mit einer solchen Selbstoffenbarung umgehen sollte. Ritsu hingegen sah ihn bloß an, so eindringlich, dass Soubi wegsehen musste.

„Sieh mich an." befahl Ritsu, inhalierte einen tiefen Zug seiner Zigarette und blies Soubi den Rauch danach direkt ins Gesicht. Aber es war nicht der Rauch, der es Soubi so schwer machte, ihn anzusehen. Trotzdem gehorchte er. „Und für dich Rest dieser Unterhaltung will ich, dass du mich ansiehst, Soubi. Wir werden sie nämlich nur ein einziges Mal führen."

An der Art und Weise, wie Ritsu das sagte, konnte Soubi schon mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass jetzt nichts gutes kommen würde und Ritsu ihm _nicht _sagen wird, dass er ihn zu seinem Sentouki macht. Wenn nicht das der Grund war, weswegen Ritsu heute so 'umsichtig' mit ihm war, dann wollte er lieber nicht wissen, was dieser zu sagen hatte.

„Ich habe versucht dein Herz zu heilen, mit allem was ich hatte." sagte Soubi, bevor Ritsu noch etwas sagen konnte. Es stimmte auch. Ritsu war der Mittelpunkt seines Lebens, beinah so lange, wie er selbst zurück denken konnte. Er hatte ihm alles von sich gegeben und definierte sich von daher nur über ihn und ihre Beziehung. Natürlich wusste er auch über dessen Schmerz. Den Schmerz, als er damals _sein _Sentouki verloren hatte. Trotzdem hatte er immer gehofft, dass Ritsu auch mit ihm hätte glücklich werden können. Nichts wünschte er sich mehr, als gut genug für ihn zu werden.

„Was einmal kaputt ist, wird nie wieder so sein, wie es einmal war."

„Es müsste ja auch nicht genauso sein. Es wäre einfach anders..."

„Warum sollte ich mich mit weniger zufrieden geben?" Das hatte gesessen und Soubi ballte die Hand, in der er keine Zigarette hatte, zur Faust.

„Du kannst einfach den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass dein Herz heilen könnte!" _Weil du feige bist... _„Warum kratzt du die alten Narben immer wieder auf?"

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich mit juckenden Wunden mittlerweile auskennen, Soubi. Man _kann _davon nicht ablassen."

_Er hat auch für alles eine Ausrede... _Soubi wollte den Blick senken, konnte es aber nicht, da Ritsu ihm befohlen hatte, ihn anzusehen. Dann musste er auch in Kauf nehmen, Soubis traurigen Blick zu sehen, denn plötzlich wusste er, was der Grund für Ritsus merkwürdige Verhalten war. Es zu wissen war eine Sache, sich zu überwinden es laut auszusprechen, war nochmal eine ganz andere. Trotzdem würde er Ritsu nicht die Macht lassen, es als erster zu verkünden. Zumindest das nicht.

„Du wirst mich niemals zu deinem Sentouki machen, oder?" fragte Soubi kleinlaut, doch zu seiner schweren Enttäuschung, hatte Ritsu diesmal keine Ausflüchte für ihn.

„Geht es dich etwas an, was ich vorhabe zu tun?"

Soubi presste die Lippen aufeinander und kämpfte die Tränen zurück. Er würde jetzt nicht weinen. Ritsu hatte ihm gesagt, dass das ihre einzige Unterhaltung über dieses Thema sein würde und irgendwie befürchtete er, dass es seine letzte Chance sein könnte.

„Ich möchte nur, dass du weißt, dass... ich ohne dich nie mehr glücklich sein werde." Gebrochen, oder nicht, irgendwie musste er sein Herz doch erweichen können...

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du 'glücklich' bist, Soubi. Ich will, dass du stark bist." Ja natürlich..., solche Aussagen waren genau Ritsus Art. Eben das liebte Soubi so an ihm. Und jetzt fühlte er sich, als wäre er bei seiner eigenen Hinrichtung.

„Ich bin nicht stark... Nicht ohne dich an meiner Seite." Soubi sah so flehend, wie er nur konnte zu ihm auf, aber Ritsu blickte auf ihn herab, mit einer Mischung aus Emotionen in den Augen, von denen er keine einzige hätte benennen können.

„Manchmal sind es die Stärksten unter uns, die trotz stiller Schmerzen lächeln, hinter verschlossenen Türen weinen und in sich Kämpfe austragen, von denen niemand je erfahren wird." Normalerweise liebte Soubi Ritsus Art so zu sprechen, doch jetzt tat es einfach nur weh. Er spürte, wie es in seinen Augenwinkeln feucht wurde und konnte nur hoffen, dass es dabei blieb und keine Tränen kommen würden.

„Bitte, Ritsu... Tu das nicht, ich flehe dich an..." Er ging auf ihn zu und griff nach seinen Händen, legte sie in seine und klammerte sich an ihnen fest. „Tu mir das nicht an..."

„Jemanden loszulassen, den man liebt, ist die schwerste Lektion, die dein Herz im Leben lernen muss, Soubi-kun. Aber jemanden festzuhalten, der nicht für dich bestimmt ist,..." Ritsu drückte mit seinen Händen Soubis für einen Moment, dann zog er sie ganz zurück. „ist unmöglich."

„Also ist es so?" fragte Soubi mit tonloser Stimme. „Du gibst mich an jemand anderen?"

Ritsu Minami schwieg. Sah in bloß an, aus seinen unergründlichen Augen, die stets mehr versteckten, als preisgaben.

Soubi konnte spüren, wie die Verzweiflung sich in ihm ausbreitete und von ihm Besitz ergriff, als er seine schlimmste Befürchtung wahr werden sah. Das schlimmste an all dem war, dass Ritsu nichtmal versuchte, ihm zu widersprechen. Keine Entschuldigung, keine Erklärung. Nach all den Jahren, wäre er ihm doch zumindest das schuldig gewesen.

„Warum dann das alles?" sprach Soubi das erste Mal seine Gedanken frei heraus aus. „Warum durfte dann nie jemand anderes als du mich unterrichten? Warum hast du soviel Zeit über all die Jahre in meine Ausbildung investiert, wenn du mich dann sowieso an einen anderen gibst? Du kannst mir einfach nicht erzählen, dass der Sex Teil meiner scheiß _Ausbildung _war!" Als Ritsu ihm nichtmal darauf antwortete, sondern ihn immernoch, wie aus Stein gemeißelt darstehend ansah, spürte Soubi den Zorn in sich hochsteigen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich nicht eine EINZIGE fröhliche Erinnerung habe, du elender Bastard?! Neben all den Demütigungen und Schmerzen, die ich wegen-, nein, _für _dich ertragen habe, erinnere ich mich an schöne und glückliche Momente mit dir. Und an bittersüße, die habe ich übrigens am meisten geliebt, falls es dich überhaupt interessiert..." Ritsu öffnete den Mund, vielleicht um etwas zu erwidern, aber Soubi ließ das nicht zu. Die Worte sprudelten geradezu aus seinem Inneren heraus und er würde sich nicht von Ritsu unterbrechen lassen. Jetzt brauchte er auch nichts mehr zu sagen.

„Nein, Ritsu, jetzt rede ich! Denn ich möchte, dass du zumindest das weißt, wenn du schon den ganzen Rest nicht kennst. Es gab keinen einzigen fröhlichen Moment in meinem Leben. Warum ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass ich noch nie gelacht habe?!"

Soubi wusste selbst nicht, woher all das plötzlich kam. Wahrscheinlich war es die Summe all der aufgestauten Wut und Aggression, die er in den letzten Jahre unterdrückt hatte.

„Glaubst du, dass ich die Art von Mensch bin, die Kinder zum Lachen bringen kann?" Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob das ein misslungener Entschuldigungsversuch sein sollte, oder bloß wieder Ritsus versteckte Art ihn aufzuziehen.

„Ich glaube, dass du die Art von krankem Schwein bist, die sich mit einer Peitsche an einem Kind auslässt." Soubi konnte ein hysterisches Lachen, in das sich seine unendliche Verzweiflung mischte, nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Bist du eigentlich noch ganz bei Verstand, Ritsu?!"

„Es scheint mir, dass du es nicht mehr bist, Soubi."

„Vielleicht sehe ich auch das erste mal, was du wirklich bist. Du trägst deinen Namen zurecht. Du _bist _ein Täuscher! Und weißt du was? Ich bin froh, dass ich diesen Namen nicht tragen muss!" Mit einem Mal verstand Soubi, dass die Grenze zwischen Liebe und Hass eine sehr zerbrechliche war. Eine lange Pause trat ein, in der keiner von ihnen auch nur ein Wort sagte.

„Ich schwöre es dir, Ritsu Minami. Ich werde dir nicht eine einzige Träne nachweinen." sagte Soubi mit fester und gefasster Stimme und glaubte, noch nie etwas so todernst gemeint zu haben.

_Eher würde ich mir die Augen ausstechen! _

Als Soubi sich zum Gehen abwandte, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Ritsu keine Anstalten zu machen schien, um ihn aufzuhalten. Er ging, und seine Hoffnung, Ritsu könnte ihm nachkommen, wurde genauso enttäuscht, wie alle anderen Hoffnung, die er je gehabt hatte, auch.

Wie gesagt, dass Ritsu Minami mehr war, als man mit dem bloßen Auge erkennen konnte, hatte Soubi schon früh gewusst. Jetzt fragte er sich jedoch, warum er jemals daran gezweifelt hatte, dass sein Herz eine Perle und Ritsu nur ein Schwein gewesen war.

The End

Mai, 2014

PS: Aaawww _ irgendwie bringe ich es nicht über's Herz, Ritsu in so einem schlechten Licht stehen zu lassen. Eigentlich ist hier Schluss, aber es wird noch ein Sequel geben, in dem ich Ritsus Sicht genauer darstelle, damit er vielleicht doch noch ein paar Sympathiepunkte bekommt. ^_^


	4. Sequel: Letting go

The Lesson

By Siry

Author's note: Erzählt doch am Ende mal, wie fandet ihr's? :3

Sequel: - Letting go -

_Despite all your efforts to never let another heart touch yours,_

_this kid has somehow gotten under the wire. _

_Admit the truth,_

_you love him, don't you?_

_Then why don't you tell him?_

„Sein Name ist Seimei Aoyagi. Er ist stark und... einflussreich, was gut für dich sein wird." Ritsu Minami musste sich nie Mühe geben, emotionslos zu sein, es passierte ganz von alleine. Doch als er seinen Schüler heute über sein zukünftiges Sacrifice informierte, kostete es ihn einiges an Selbstbeherrschung, es nicht nach einer Rechtfertigung klingen zu lassen. „Sein wahrer Name ist-"

„Es ist mir egal, wie sein Name ist." unterbrach ihn Soubi tonlos. „Ich werde loyal sein, egal welcher Name geschrieben wird." Soubi saß auf einem Stuhl und sah mit leerem Blick an seinem Mentor vorbei, an die Wand gegenüber.

Er hatte schon länger gewusst, dass Seimei heute sein Sentouki erhalten würde, doch hatte er es bis zum letzten Tag herausgezögert, es Soubi zu sagen. Mehr oder weniger war Soubi sogar selbst darauf gekommen, nachdem Ritsu sich gestern am Abend des Tanzballes keine Mühe mehr gegeben hatte, es zu verbergen. Von der Wut, die Soubi gestern Abend ihm gegenüber noch gehabt hatte, war nichts mehr zu spüren gewesen. Zwar wusste Ritsu genau, wie es in jedem Winkel von Soubis Seele aussah, doch auch der Junge hatte gelernt, sein Innerstes nicht preis zu geben. Allerdings fühlte sich die Zufriedenheit darüber, wie gut er Soubi ausgebildet hatte, heute sehr bitter an.

„Du bist mein Meisterstück, Soubi. Ich habe einen Partner für dich ausgewählt, der dir geben wird, was du brauchst." _Und der dir nicht erlauben wird, mir nach zu trauern. _

„Du weißt doch garnicht, was ich brauche..." murmelte Soubi leise zu sich selbst, doch im nächsten Moment räusperte er sich schon und setzte sich noch ein Stück gerader hin. „Ich werde hier sitzen und auf ihn warten. Lass mich bitte alleine."

Doch Ritsu wurde unterbrochen, bevor er Soubi diesen Wunsch gewähren oder verweigern konnte, als lautstark die Tür geöffnet wurde und der schwarzhaarige Aoyagi Junge selbstsicher rein marschierte.

„Ich hoffe, du musstest nicht zu lange warten. Ich bin Seimei Aoyagi." er reichte Soubi, seinem Soubi, die Hand, der diese unsicher ergriff. „Du musst Soubi sein. Sieht ganz so aus, als ob ich dich brauchen würde."

Ritsu hätte nicht sagen können, was Soubi erwartet hatte und auch jetzt verzog er keine Mine, als er auf sein Sacrifice traf. Dieser Moment, in dem Sentouki und Sacrifice das erste Mal aufeinander treffen, ist für gewöhnlich magisch und voller Emotionen. Dieser Moment hingegen war kalt und voller Lügen. Seimeis Lächeln war gespielt, genauso wie Soubis Gleichgültigkeit.

„Ich bin Soubi Agatsuma. Ich werde dein Sentouki sein. Mein Körper und meine Seele werden dir gehören und ich werde-" Als Ritsu hörte, wie Soubi das auswendig gelernte runterrasselte, musste er sich abwenden.

„Ihr werdet euch eine Menge zu erzählen haben." unterbrach er ihn, bevor er aussprechen konnte. Ohne einen der beiden anzusehen, wandte er sich ab und verließ schnellen Schrittes den Raum.

_All die Jahre... und das ist das Ende. _

Mit dem Blick stur auf den Boden gerichtet ging er den Flur entlang auf sein Büro zu. Jetzt brauchte er einen Drink. Vielleicht auch mehrere.

Plötzlich stieß er hart mit jemandem zusammen und als er sich umdrehte, musste er zu seinem Bedauern feststellen, dass es ausgerechnet Nagisa war.

„Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen?!" keifte sie sofort los. Ein ganzes Internat, und ausgerechnet auf _sie _musste er _jetzt _treffen. Konnte dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden?

„Was ist los, Ritsu? W-weinst du etwa?"

„Unsinn." gab er prompt zurück. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass seine Augen feucht geworden waren. Verdammt, wie konnte das bloß passieren?! „Ich weine nie."

„Aha." sagte Nagisa und zog eine Schnute, die sofort wieder verflog, als ihr ein neuer Gedanken kam. „Ach übrigens, dieser Aoyagi Junge ist eben an mir vorbei gerauscht! Wusstest du, dass er hier ist?!"

„Ja. Er kommt um sein Sentouki abzuholen."

„Ach ja? Und wen?" Es war offensichtlich, dass es Nagisa nicht gefiel, dass etwas an dieser Schule vor sich ging, ohne dass sie darüber informiert war. Doch dass er ein Sacrifice für Soubi suchen musste, war kein Thema gewesen, über das er reden wollte. Erst recht nicht mit ihr.

„Soubi." sagte Ritsu leichthin. Es würde einfacher werden, wenn er sich daran gewöhnt, es laut aus zu sprechen.

„DU HAST WAS GETAN?!" Ritsu verdrehte die Augen. Da war es wieder, Nagisas endloses Gekeife. „Du hast ihn diesem sadistischen Teeny überlassen?!" Wie die meisten aus Sieben Monde, konnte auch Nigisa Seimei Aoyagi nicht ausstehen.

„Was soll's. Es musste sein." Er sah keinen Grund dieses Thema mit Nagisa zu besprechen und wollte an ihr vorbei gehen, als sie ihn am Arm zurück hielt.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht gerade eine Befürworterin für das bin, was zwischen dir und diesem Jungen läuft, aber du meine Güte! Ausgerechnet Aoyagi! Dass du das über's Herz gebracht hast..."

„Ich habe kein Herz." sagte Ritsu kalt und schlug ihre Hände von seinem Arm. Leider wurde man Nagisa nicht so leicht los.

„Red keinen Unsinn, Minami! Jeder hat ein Herz."

„Ich habe einen etwa faustgroßen Hohlmuskel, der mit durchschnittlich 80 Schlägen pro Minute Blut durch meinen Organismus pumpt, um meine Vitalfunkionen am Laufen zu halten. Das ist _nicht das selbe." _Er konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in ihrem Kopf zu rattern schien und wieder hatte er das Gefühl, andere Menschen mit seinen Worten zu überfordern. Das brachte in Battles einen ungemeinen Vorteil, im normalen Leben machte es allerdings einsam. Das wird eines der Dinge sein, die er am meisten vermissen wird. Soubi war sehr intelligent, intelligenter als die meisten um ihn herum und vor ihm musste er sich niemals erklären.

„Ritsu, bist du sicher, dass... alles in Ordnung ist?" Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie unwohl ihr dabei war. Sie tippte mit den Fußspitzen aufeinander und biss sich auf die Lippe. Nagisa war einfacher als ein Kinderbuch für ihn zu lesen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was nicht in Ordnung sein sollte." Er wollte das Thema damit nun wirklich abschließen. Es gab keinen Grund, warum er sich ausgerechnet vor ihr für irgendetwas hätte rechtfertigen müssen. _Rauchen... _Er würde jetzt wirklich gerne eine rauchen...

„Naja... ich meine deine Entscheidungen und dein ganzes Leben ist-"

„Ich habe es getan, um mein verdammtes Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen!" entfuhr es Ritsu und er beschloss, dass er sich dieses eine Mal erlauben würde, aus der Haut zu fahren. Ebenso, wie Soubi es gestern getan hatte. „Oh, nein, warte! Ich habe es getan, weil ich zutiefst unglücklich bin. Nein... auch nicht. Ich habe es getan, um in Selbstmitleid versinken zu können. Ich habe es getan, um Soubis Leben zu zerstören. Ich habe ihn weggegeben, weil ich nicht darüber hinweg komme, weder über seine Mutter, noch über ihn. Obwohl... vielleicht bin ich darüber weg, und das ist meine Art weiter zu machen. Weißt du was, Nagisa, ich habe es getan, weil ich wissen will, wie es sich anfühlt nicht mehr zu leiden. Und ich habe es getan, weil ich noch mehr Leid wollte."

Mit offenem Mund stand sie da und wusste, natürlich, nichts darauf zu sagen. „Warum auch immer... Es war ein schlechter Grund und die falsche Entscheidung. Wenn du mich jetzt also bitte entschuldigen würdest..." Er ging und es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er sich zu dem Thema _Soubi _geäußert hatte.

_Soubi... Ich habe dir alles beigebracht, was ich weiß, aber dies wird deine schwerste Lektion sein._

_...Loszulassen..._

_und die Scherben danach alleine wieder einzusammeln. _

_So, wie ich es musste..._

Selbst wenn er es niemals ausgesprochen hatte, hoffte er dennoch, dass Soubi tief in seinem Inneren wusste, dass er ihn liebte.

Und immer lieben wird.

The End

Mai, 2014


End file.
